masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:89.243.139.104
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Downloadable Content page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 15:15, June 23, 2012 "Rv vandalism" Really? You are going to call that vandalism? Wow that is just really arrogant. Instead of calling it that, how about just alluding to your previous edit summary, rather than that. That is just one very arrogant move because it was in no way vandalism. If you are going to continue to edit here, I highly suggest adopting a less confrontational attitude. And I would also suggest putting the source in the article next time. Lancer1289 15:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :It appeared as if "The Milkman" was adopting an ignorant attitude, since their edit summary seemed to dismiss my second source entirely. How am I to take that as anything other than hostility on their part? :Also, I used to edit Wikipedia a long time ago, and unfortunately I cannot remember all of the special formatting involved (in this case, the formatting required to add a source, so it looks like a "1", etc.). I thought I'd leave the source in the summary so someone more capable could take care of it. 15:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I would take Lancer's words kindly as this Wiki is very tolerant and friendly. If you were to take the actions that you had on Wikipedia, you would have been banned forever. Also, ignorance is lack of knowledge, not hostility. If you can't leave sources it means you have the lack of knowledge to do so. It doesn't take more than a few minutes to learn how to do so again. • Ҝ∂║эησעşќў 16:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Let me put it this way - Wikipedia doesn't ban people for seeking to improve articles. If said person makes a mistake in protocol or procedure, another, more experienced user will investgate what the user is trying to accomplish, and assist if possible. That clearly did not happen here. It appears as if users here thought I was trying to harm this wiki in some way, and stuck with that assumption. :::Second, I'm not someone who assumes hostility until proven otherwise. I can see that Lancer was trying to be helpful in some regard (the "welcome the new user" template included). However, I clearly said above that "I cannot remember all of the special formatting involved" here. If you feel that is excuse enough for you to "tell me off" for "lacking knowledge" or being "too lazy to learn" (which I see you thought better of, and edited out), I do not think I'll come back here to edit. I came here to help, not to be offended. 17:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I figured you would take it the wrong way, but it appears to be true. It doesn't take more than few minutes to learn how to add sources on a page. I edited Wikipedia years ago and "moderated," (they now frown upon using the term moderator) but I forgot how to add the sources too. I don't moderate anything here. Believe me, this Wiki is a cake walk as these days most of the time edits and even quality articles will be deleted on Wikipedia without any notice what-so-ever. • Ҝ∂║эησעşќў 18:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC)